Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Alice Keehl
Summary: Cuidado con lo que deseas… una frase tan trillada, tan conocida y a la vez tan ignorada. Y es que, con el furor del momento, ¿quién se va a poner a pensar en las consecuencias? Por desgracia, lo tuve que aprender por cuenta propia. [Yaoi – Castiel x Nathaniel]


_Corazón de Melón (Amour Sucré) son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

 _Advertencias: Yaoi, OoC. Notas al final._

* * *

 **Cuidado con lo que deseas**

 **Capítulo 1**

—Olvídalo delegado. No se me apetece— era la enésima vez en el día que escuchaba tan patética excusa. Me llevé la mano a la frente, sentía nacer una nueva jaqueca; mientras que Castiel –el idiota que se cree matón del instituto– seguía su camino subiendo las escaleras sin detenerse ni un momento. El bullicio que causan los alumnos en el descanso apenas se escuchaba levemente.

—No me importa si se te apetece o no —le contesté serio, tras él. Me estaba costando seguir sus pasos, pero no iba a dejar que lo supiera—. Si vienes al Instituto es porque tienes el deber de entrar a clase, no andar holgazaneando por los pasillos.

—¿Y? —detuvo su andar y me miró por el rabillo antes de abrir una puerta un poco deteriorada que tenía el letrero de "Prohibido el paso", y sin esperar mi respuesta, la abrió: habíamos llegado a la azotea del Sweet Amoris.

—¡Por favor Castiel, que te van a expulsar! —bufé cansado; los rayos del sol me pegaron de lleno en la cara, y tuve que parpadear algunos segundos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a tanta claridad. Castiel salió al exterior y se acercó en una parte en donde alcanzaba a dar un poco de sombra. Sin ponerse a pensar mucho en sus ropas, se echó en el piso y sacó una revista.

En teoría él no debería estar allí. En teoría yo tampoco. Y no es como si a mí me importara que la dirección decidiera suspender al pobre intento de chico malo. Pero así son las cosas, el señor Farrés me dio la tarea de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo y lograr que asistiera a clase, después de sus intentos infructuosos. Como si a mí me fuera a hacer caso. Así que había dedicado casi todo los descansos en perseguir al idiota con la esperanza de que por una vez hiciera caso, bajara de su escondite y atendiera las clases como es debido. O mínimamente que asistiera a ellas y _fingiera_ estar interesado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero no, el señorito aunque asistía al Instituto, rara vez pisaba un aula y así había pasado todo el semestre. Pronto serían los exámenes finales, los que seguramente reprobaría con una nota completamente espantosa y no habría ningún detenimiento para su expulsión.

Pero como piensan que el trabajo del delegado es también ser consejero escolar, allí me tenían, atrás de Castiel, tratando de convencerlo que asistiera a la última sesión de clases que se aproximaba, teniendo como respuesta un "No se me apetece" de parte del implicado.

—¿Y? —volvió a decirme, sin despegar la vista de las hojas. Crucé los brazos hastiado a la vez que se escuchaba la campana que indicaba que debía volver al aula.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. No tengo que andar rogándote que entres de una buena vez a clase— dije girando sobre mis talones para largarme de allí. No iba a estar soportando a ese imbécil un minuto más.

—Al fin—alcancé a escuchar su voz mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Lo único que pude hacer como respuesta fue rodar los ojos.

 **o-o-o**

La última sesión de clases había terminado y me disponía a guardar todos mis útiles e ir a la sala de delegados, cuando la voz calmada del profesor Farrés me detuvo.

—Señor Nathaniel —me abordó con nerviosismo, ya intuía la razón— ¿Pudo hablar con el señor Castiel? —contuve un bufido de frustración.

—Sí lo hice, pero no obtuve buen resultado —contesté. El profesor pareció decepcionado pero no apartó su vista nerviosa de mí, tampoco dijo palabra alguna. Sabía sus silenciosas intenciones y no me agradaban en absoluto. Farrés carraspeó, y sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Por favor —oh no— ¿Sería mucho pedir que siguiera insistiendo? —¡Pero ese no es mi trabajo! Quise gritarle, pero me contuve nuevamente. Había algo en su mirada, señales de auxilio o de no poder más, que no me pude rehusar.

—…Claro.

—Se lo agradezco.

Y sin más se retiró. Chasqueé la lengua. De nueva cuenta había aceptado una carga más, una que implicaba a la persona que más odiaba al instituto. Más trabajo extra, más tiempo en el Instituto, menos tiempo para mí ¿qué acaso no podía negarme por una vez?

Aún con ese pensamiento en mente, y menos alumnos en el aula, un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el edificio.

—¡KIKI! —la voz de la directora Shermansky retumbó por las paredes, y todos comprendimos qué significaba aquello: el perro de la directora había escapado, y era hora de huir si no querías quedarte más horas en el Instituto. Fui directo a encerrarme a la sala de delegados, y alcancé a ver por los pasillos a Lynn Darcy, aquella alumna que tuvo la mala fortuna de atravesarse con la directora, y sentí compasión por ella.

 **o-o-o**

Aunque me había salvado de buscar a la mascota de la directora, la pila de papeles que estaba sobre el escritorio era una clara señal de que no regresaría a casa temprano.

—¿Cómo pudo haberse acumulado tanto trabajo? —pregunté para mi, y un destello rojo cruzó por mi pensamiento. Claro, todo había sido culpa de Castiel. Últimamente era el culpable de la mayoría de mis desgracias.

¿Últimamente? No, creo que siempre ha sido así. Desde que tengo memoria, nuestras personalidades completamente opuestas han chocado y generado múltiples discordias entre nosotros. Somos como el agua y el aceite. Si a él le gusta el rojo, yo prefiero el azul. Si yo comía algo salado, él elegía dulce. Y no sé si tenga alguna mascota, pero apuesto a que es un perro porque a mí me gustan los gatos.

Y eran esas pequeñas grandes diferencias lo que hacía que los demás alumnos pensaran de nosotros como enemigos jurados por la eternidad, rivales predestinados o algo por el estilo.

Suspiré cansado. La realidad era tan simple como que si solo hubiera escuchado mis palabras la primera vez que le hablé, quizás hubiese adelantado el trabajo durante los descansos que malgasté en tratar de hablar con él. Pero tenía que llevarme la contraria. Siempre.

Con resignación, tomé la primer hoja de la pila y me dispuse a leerla.

Unas tres horas después, aquella montaña se había reducido considerablemente, al contrario de mi dolor de cabeza, que aumentó. Para ese entonces la corbata azul que llevaba ese día había desaparecido, y me permití abrir el primer botón de la camisa para tener más libertad. También, seguramente el peinado que llevaba estaba completamente arruinado por las incontables veces que me había llevado la mano a la cabeza en un gesto de frustración.

Me levanté con la intención de ir a los sanitarios y refrescar mi cara, para tratar de aminorar el dolor y cansancio aunque fuera un poco.

Las aulas se habían vaciado por completo y estaba seguro que en el edificio solo nos encontrábamos Castiel en algún rincón –seguramente durmiendo– Lynn en alguna parte buscando a Kiki, y yo. O eso creía hasta que al doblar en un pasillo casi choco con una mujer a la que inmediatamente reconocí por su peculiar disfraz. Era Ágatha, la tía de Darcy, una mujer con bastante tiempo libre y complejo de hada madrina. Me la había encontrado en ocasiones anteriores, siempre dando regalos algo inesperados a Lynn.

—¡Hola querido! —saludó como si estuviera cantando una melodía, juntando sus manos para hacer un ademán bastante cursi—. ¿Has visto a mi querida sobrina? Supe que está en apuros, y vine volando directo a ayudarla.

¿Volando?

—Debe estar buscando a Kiki.

—¿De nuevo? Oh, pobrecilla—se llevó una mano a la cabeza e hizo una pose dramática, como si fuera a desmayarse—. Me tomará una eternidad encontrarla, ¡con eso de que nunca está en el mismo sitio!

Había conversado con la señora Ágatha en un par de ocasiones, y aunque sabía de antemano lo… excéntrica que podría ser, no me había acostumbrado del todo. Lo más sano era cortar la conversación.

—¿Pasa algo, querido?—me miró, preocupada, antes de que pudiera decir algo—. No tienes buena pinta.

—No, todo bien —contesté inmediatamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Oh vamos— insistió—. ¡No puedes ocultar nada de mí! Quizá algo de mi magia pueda ayudarte —me dijo con total seriedad, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—No creo que la magia ayuda, en este caso —contesté, tratando de zafarme de la situación, pero no se dio por vencida. En eso se parecía mucho a Lynn, quizá era de familia.

—¡No me subestimes jovencito! Te puedo conceder un deseo ¡para que no tengas tantos problemas y vuelvas a sonreír apropiadamente!

Quise reírme ante la perspectiva, pero la sonrisa falsa que había tenido en mis labios se fue difuminado lentamente. Aquella mujer había intuido la máscara que ponía ante situaciones así. Y entonces empecé a pensar en cómo aquel día había sido de los más agotadores, y busqué la fuente de mis problemas, y resultó ser un pelirrojo que siempre viste de negro.

—Deseo que Castiel se comporte de forma debida y preste atención a lo que digo —dije, mis palabras fluyeron como el agua.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres pensarlo más seriamente? Recuerda, es un deseo que se te va a cumplir ¡Puedes pedir lo que quieras! —insistió, pero no tenía caso pensar en algo imposible.

—Sí, eso deseo —me miró, y luego agitó una varita que no vi de dónde sacó.

—Está bien ¡tu deseo ha sido concedido!

Y se fue canturreando en busca de Lynn. Una vocetia en mi cabeza me había susurrado que tuviera cuidado con mi deseo, pero como yo no esperaba que se cumpliera aquello, decidí ignorarla.

Seguí con mis planes de refrescarme, pero cuando regresaba a la sala de delegados, no me esperaba encontrar a Castiel recargando en la pared, muy cercano a la puerta. Me miró, y se tensó.

—Las clases terminaron hace horas —dije, él frunció el ceño y apartó su mirada—. No deberías quedarte en el Instituto tan tarde.

—Mira idiota— se acercó mí, puños cerrados y aire amenazante. No me moví de mi lugar— Yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana ¿entiendes?

Levantó el puño y golpeó la pared, muy cerca de mi rostro, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño. Por lo menos era consciente que eso solo le acarrearía muchos más problemas. Me miró una vez más, pero alcancé a ver un atisbo de duda en sus ojos. Acto seguido y sin esperar mi respuesta, salió a toda prisa.

Por su puesto, con esta escena quedó claro que el deseo no se había cumplido. Que la magia no existe y que aquella mujer solo hace el ridículo paseando con aquel disfraz. Pero una duda surcó en mi mente ¿qué rayos hacía allí Castiel, como si estuviera esperándome?

Cuando entré a la sala de delegados, había una nueva pila de papeles. Frustrado, decidí dejarlo para el día siguiente.

 **o-o-o**

Contra todo pronóstico, al siguiente día se desató una tormenta que había comenzado a tempranas horas, y, por desgracia, yo tenía que llegar cuanto antes al Instituto. A diferencia de mi hermana Ámber, quien está tan consentida que puede llegar en coche faltando dos minutos para que inicien las clases, yo tengo que caminar para llegar lo más temprano posible. Y si había trabajo acumulado, como ahora, llegar con un par de horas de anticipación parecía una opción bastante razonable, aún si la única protección para el clima era un paraguas.

Sin embargo, al igual que la repentina lluvia, no me esperaba ver a Castiel en la entrada del Instituto. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, recargado sobre la puerta, el pequeño techo no era de mucha protección.

—¿Qué rayos haces? Te estás mojando— dio un respingo en cuanto me escuchó, ensanchando los ojos, sorprendido. Algo que había aprendido de Castiel es que solo abría su boca para burlas, sarcasmos e insultos, pero era bastante expresivo con su mirada—. No es que me importe.

Me detuve a su lado para guardar el paraguas y sacar un pañuelo desechable con el que secarme donde la lluvia logró mojarme. Observé a Castiel, tenía gotas escurriendo en algunos mechones rojizos. Inconscientemente le extendí un pañuelo a él, golpeándome mentalmente enseguida cuando lo rechazó con un chasquido de lengua. ¿En qué momento creí que sería buena idea ser amable con él?

—¿Puntual para las clases? —le dije siguiendo con la labor que el profesor me había dado. Ya que la magia no había surtido efecto, había decido que aquel sería el último día en el intento de enderezar al chico malo del Instituto. Si no lograba que fuera a clases ese día me daría por vencido.

Me miró dudativo, pero no dijo nada. Su taciturnidad estaba matándome.

—¡Por Dios, Castiel! Di algo.

—Déjame en paz.

No lo exclamó, ni gritó, ni si quiera levantó la voz. Lo dijo más bien como un susurro mientras se marchaba.

—¡Eh! —le detuve—. Un consejo más: por una vez en tu vida preocúpate por tu educación. Con este clima no creo que sea buena idea escapar a la azotea.

Dejé a Castiel en medio del pasillo antes de dirigirme a la sala de delegados.

 **o-o-o**

Minutos después apareció por el lugar Melody, apenada por no haber podido ayudarme el día anterior con el trabajo rezagado. No era su deber, era mío, pero por alguna razón disfrutaba ayudarme con tanto papeleo. Tampoco era mala compañía, por lo que el tiempo pasó volando y solo nos dimos cuenta lo tarde que era cuando la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la clase sonó.

Nos dimos prisa en llegar al aula de clases, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Castiel hacía ¿lo mismo?

Me miró un par de segundos y después miró a Melody. A continuación entró y se sentó en un rincón.

Por mi parte, estaba perplejo.

¿Castiel escuchó mi consejo? No lo creo, lo más probable es que la lluvia le haya fastidiado sus siestas en la azotea.

Pero cuando me asomé por la ventana, la lluvia se había ido hace rato.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

"Alice no tiene inspiración para sus otros fanfics pero sí para comenzar uno nuevo"(?)

¡Hola! :'D No sé de donde salió esto. Solo recuerdo que alguna vez le preguntaron a Chino si nuestra tía-hada ayudaría a algún chico y dijo que probablemente sería a Nath. Y pues eso.

Serán pocos capítulos (advertencia: tardo milenios en actualizar), y probablemente contenga mucho OoC, excúsenme por esto, no sé manejar a Nath. Estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Nath porque #yolo. Sobre la línea de tiempo en donde esto se desarrolla… no lo sé xD Imagínenselos con la actitud y ropa de los primeros episodios, por favor. No habrá Sucrette en especial, y como no quiero llamarla "Sucrette", será Lynn Darcy (como la vimos en el anime y manga~).

Sí, amo a Castiel, pero secretamente lo shippeo con Nath *inserte corazón aquí* Gracias por leer, los invito a leer mis otros fanfics y darse una vuelta por mi página de fb, subo cosillas relacionadas a mis fanfics, así que puede que suba adelantos de este. Me pueden encontrar como **Akeehl** , el link se encuentra en mi perfil.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
